


Words On Pages

by FergusonsLeatherGloves



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FergusonsLeatherGloves/pseuds/FergusonsLeatherGloves
Summary: Vera finds an interesting read, and so, of course, does Joan.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson, Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 49





	Words On Pages

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I came up with, was just pondering a few scenarios in my head, enjoy!

Every part of her ached to be touched.  
The handsome woman between her legs kneeling on the floor promised she could make that happen.

Suddenly one deliciously long finger slid inside her, curled up towards her sweet spot. She closed her eyes and let out a deep moan, she gasped as she felt the next movement pushing the finger in up to the hilt without warning, she let repeated strokes tease her insides. A determined thumb circling her clit, she had wanted this all day, craved this all day, always a step or two behind the governor and her long strides she had been offered a salivating view of the bountiful derrière in front of her for hours on today's shift, the derrière that she could never keep up with. 

Vera could feel how wet she was getting and felt it as it slowly began to leak out around the hand of her keeper. Beads of sweat began to form on her hairline as she felt her skin set alight and familiar warmth grow in her lower body...she opened her legs wider, allowed her master access to whatever she wanted, after all she was her one and only governor in every way. 

Through moans Vera grew desperate.  
"Please...Joan, I need more..."  
The governor still on her knees, fully clothed, graciously slid a second finger inside her deputy, a quick glance down to the floor she noticed Vera's soaked underwear and was quickly reminded that even though this was deliciously tantalising, they needed to be careful. She stopped her ministrations.  
"Vera, do you promise to be quiet?"  
"Yes Joan...please...I need it"  
"Very well, but if you make any noise i'll have to stop, there's too many people around"  
Vera's chest was rising and falling rapidly, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest with anticipation, her clit pounding under the governors thumb, she felt the two fingers inside her begin to move again and she involuntarily squeezed on them, her insides contracting against the burning hunger she so needed to feed. Joan pumped her fingers harder against her G spot, Vera's knees went weak, she braced her hands against the desk for support, she heard Joan moaning, she was glad she was enjoying this too.  
Of course she did, she always enjoyed the control... the thought alone of Joan possibly growing wetter just like she was, pushed Vera over the edge, her orgasm seized her, her knees buckled.

Vera slammed the notebook in front of her shut.  
The prisoners really needed to stop writing smut about her and Joan, sooner or later the governor would see it.  
It was just silly words on pages.  
So why was she so flustered? Why was she suddenly warm?

Vera stood up from the table, picked up her empty lunch box and put it back in her locker.  
She threw the book into the bin on the way back into the prison.  
Joan was coming down the corridor.  
"Ah, Vera, back from lunch?"  
"Yes governor."  
"That was quick" the Governor smiled.  
"I....I wasn't very hungry today" Vera returned the quick smile.  
"Have you seen Mr Fletcher?"  
"No...not yet, he'll probably be here in a minute."  
"Yes, well, i'll wait for him here then."  
With that Vera carried on down the corridor.  
She worried sometimes for poor Fletch, the governor seemed to have a real distaste for him, she wondered what he'd done this time to anger Ms Ferguson.

Joan entered the break room, it seemed empty, no one by the lockers either, she'd come back later.  
As she spun around swiftly as ever, a blue notebook caught her eye in the bin. What was it? She hated touching anything dirty, but her curiosity got the better of her and she efficiently pulled out a latex glove, slipped it onto her hand and fished it out. Flicking through the pages a perfectly formed eyebrow raised as her eyes scanned the words...and she suddenly found herself very hungry. Certainly more than Miss Bennett it would seem. 

...

"Yes Governor?"  
"Ah, yes, Miss Bennett, come in, why don't you have a seat."  
The governor walked around from her seat at the desk, pulled out a chair for Vera, locked the door and closed the blinds. She returned to her desk, opened the top drawer on the left of her chair, and placed the notebook on the desk in front of her.

Vera looked at Joan, cheeks red, face flushed.  
Joan looked at Vera. She leaned forward and whispered her words.  
"Vera, do you promise to be quiet?"  
"Yes Joan...please...I need it."


End file.
